O Namorado Perfeito
by Hatara-L
Summary: O que acontece quando alguns jovens ninjas de Konoha resolve descobrir quem é o namorado ideal entre eles? O que será que suas namoradas acharão dessa história? Isso vai dar muito pano pra manga... ou seria pano pra mangá?
1. Chapter 1

Em uma noite em konoha, alguns jovens ninjas entre 17 e 18 anos estavam conversando sobre seus relacionamentos e qual deles seria o namorado ideal. Seus nomes: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Shino.

Com um convencimento habitual, Naruto começa: Gente, fala sério, o meu namoro com a Hinata está indo de vento em polpa, sempre que eu chego perto dela, ela fica toda sem jeito, com a cara vermelha e até chega a desmaiar, dá pra ver que não tem relacionamento como o nosso,assim como eu serei o próximo Hokage, eu sou o namorado que qualquer garota gostaria, até a Sakura já teve uma quedinha por mim, tô certo!

Sasuke: Olha Naruto, não viaja. Quando a Sakura esteve caída por você? Ela sempre foi vidrada em mim, como todas as outras eram, esse meu jeito de durão, esse ar misterioso sempre atraiu as garotas, querem saber o segredo? É só não dar bola pra elas que morrem por você! Não vê a Sakura, nunca que vai me deixar, comigo ela tem tudo e no nosso namoro quem dá a última palavra sou eu!

Naruto: É Sasuke, a última palavra quem dá é você... SIM SAKURA, MEU AMOR! Ha ha há!

(Todos caem na gargalhada e Sasuke se vira pra dar um cascudo em Naruto, mas Neji interrompe)

Neji: Garotos se acalmem, eu não sou de ficar me gabando, mas se tem alguém aqui que é o namorado ideal, esse alguém sou eu! Sabem como é eu não sou de falar, como o Naruto, eu sou de fazer! Se as suas namoradas tivessem o gostinho de estarem comigo uma vez elas nunca que iriam querer olhar na cara de vocês de novo, perdedores!

Shikamaru: Olha quem fala, esteve treinando um tempão com a Ten Ten, e só agora é que se declarou pra ela, senhor Dom Juan!

Neji: É, só que depois de mim ela não vai querer mais ninguém, eu só estava aproveitando as outras oportunidades...

Kiba: É, então por que a gente nunca viu você com ninguém?

Neji: (irritado e gota na cabeça) Eu não preciso ficar me mostrando pra provar que manjo das coisas!

Lee: Rapazes não vão deixá-lo constrangido, ele nunca apareceu com outra garota, pois sempre esteve tombado pela Tenten, eu já peguei várias vezes ele usando de longe o Byakugan nela enquanto ela tomava banho no rio quando treinávamos e er... vocês sabem... poucas coisas ficam invisíveis aqueles olhos...

Neji: Lee... pou, soc, pou...

Lee: (correndo) Desculpa Neji, ai ai ai...

Naruto: (pensando) Hum... Por que é que os melhores jutsus não ficaram pra mim, será que o Jiraya não tem uma maneira de me ensinar isso?

Gaara: Vocês são uns idiotas, eu não sei o que faço aqui perdendo o meu tempo com vocês!

Naruto: Deve ser por que nós somos os únicos que te aturamos oh esquisitão sem sobrancelha!Quer saber,eu acho que nem a Ino deve te aturar!

Gaara: Fiquem sabendo que a Ino não tem do que reclamar, ela que era louca pelo Sasuke, depois de conviver com um HOMEM de verdade cansou de brincar de namoradinho de infância e agora dedica todo o tempo pra mim, eu aqui sou o único que provou que se alguém pode virar a cabeça de alguma garota, esse alguém sou eu!

Shikamaru: Gente, isso é tudo muito complicado, eu prefiro não comentar o meu relacionamento com a Temari, eu só quero alguém que não seja como a minha mãe, e que saiba cozinhar, não tô interessado em saber se sou o namorado ideal...

Shino: Deve ser por que reconhece a sua incapacidade como HOMEM, deve ser muito difícil pra você... rs rs rs

Shikamaru: (irritado) Olha aqui, não que seja da sua conta, mas a Temari já até está falando sobre casamento comigo, isso é ou não prova de que eu sou o HOMEM que toda garota sonha em casar, ou as outras ainda não falaram isso com vocês?

(Silêncio geral...)

Naruto: Só tem uma maneira de descobrirmos, é das próprias garotas!Que tal se pedirmos ajuda ao Jiraya sensei, ele sabe tudo sobre mulheres e pode nos ajudar, tô certo!

De repente, uma moita se mexe perto dos garotos...

Sasuke:O que foi isso?

Gaara: (Foi ver o que era, olha e vê o Kakashi sensei lendo itcha itcha)Ah, é você!

Naruto:O que está fazendo aqui sensei?

Kakashi: É que eu me perdi no caminho da vida... E resolvi ficar lendo, é o único lugar sossegado por aqui!

Naruto: Vamos logo falar com Jiraya!

(Uma hora mais tarde...)

Naruto: Jiraya sensei, os garotos e eu estávamos pensando e bem... Você é bom com as mulheres, tô certo, será que podia nos ajudar a...

Jiraya: Hei, garotos, vocês já não estão grandinhos pra conquistar uma jovem sozinhos?

Sasuke: Não é isso, é que nós queríamos saber quem de nós é o namorado ideal!

Jiraya: (irritado) E vocês querem que EU analise vocês e veja quem é o melhor, peçam isso pra uma mulher ora!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: Não é isso, nós queremos que bole um plano pra tirar das nossas namoradas a informação de quem é o melhor!

Jiraya: Bom, se é assim, eu acho que já tenho uma idéia... Mas vocês vão ter que confiar em mim!(Pensando, Jiraya fala consigo mesmo: eu acho que posso me dar bem nessa!)

(Meia hora depois, Jiraya vai falar com Tsunade)

Jiraya: Tsunade, que tal se você e as outras kunoich tirarem um dia de descanso em um hotel spa, eu até conheço um que...?

Tsunade: O quê, quando você passou a se preocupar com o nosso bem estar?

Jiraya: É que os treinos tem sido intensivos e não podemos nos esquecer que elas são ninjas, mas ainda são jovens e precisam de um pouco de distração!

Tsunade: É, mas DISTRAÇÃO, elas já possuem com os bakas daqueles moleques!

Jiraya: Deixa de ser turrona Tsunade, que mal vai fazer só um dia? Você sabe que também falo por você, meu docinho (e lá vai a mão boba dele atrás de Tsunade...)

Tsunade: Pou, soc, pou, soc! Será que você não aprende seu pervertido! Mas você tem razão, um dia de descanso nos fará bem!

(meia hora depois)

Naruto: E aí sensei, já resolveu tudo?  
Jiraya: Tudo certo rapazes, agora é só esperar...

(Enquanto os meninos se preparavam, Tsunade foi dar a notícia para as kunoich: kurenai,Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen e Temari)

Tsunade: Meninas tenho novidades, nós todas vamos passar um dia de descanso no novo Hotel SPA de Konoha, ele é cinco estrelas e do tipo "só para mulheres", não é demais?

Sakura: chá! Um dia só pra descansar no SPA, eu nem acredito!

Ino: Ai vou correndo arrumar as malas!

Tsunade: Não vão levar muita coisa hein, é só um dia, apesar de que iremos passar a noite também!

Temari: Essa é uma boa oportunidade pra rever se... (fica vermelha e pensa em Shikamaru e quando falou sobre casamento com ele)

TenTen: Pra que Temari?

Temari: Nada não, eu só pensei alto!

Hinata: E-eu, s-só, q-queria que o Naruto pudesse estar comigo lá também...!

(Comoção geral, todas ficam vermelhas e começam a sonhar acordada com seus amados Ai, ai ai !!!!!!!!!!!)

Tsunade: Meninas, um dia inteiro sem aqueles bakas por perto vai fazer bem pra vocês!

Kurenai: Então vamos nos preparar, quando nós iremos?

Tsunade: Amanhã bem cedo!

(No dia seguinte, já hospedadas no Hotel)

Sakura: Uau, isso sim é que é vida! (diz deitada em uma cama de bruços, enrolada na toalha e sendo massageada por um moreno de 1,80 do tipo "dou casa, comida e roupa lavada")

Ino: Concordo... (e lança um olhar para o deus grego que estava massageando seus ombros!)

Kurenai: (percebendo os olhares das meninas as repreende) Garotas, não se esqueçam que esse é um lugar para descansar somente... Ou será que já se esqueceram de seus amados lá fora?

Ino: É brincadeira Kurenai, mas que é difícil ver uma paisagem dessas há isso é!

(Em outra sala, no ofurô estavam Tsunade, TenTen, Temari e Hinata)

TenTen: Ai, eu podia viver assim pra sempre!

Temari: Tem razão, Há muito eu não sei o que é descanso...

Hinata: E-eu t-também a-acho, mais ainda tô com saudades do Naruto!

Tsunade: Relaxa Hinata, quando você sair daqui, vai estar tão linda que aquele baka vai te pedir em casamento!(E nossa Hinatinha como sempre fica vermelhíssima de vergonha!)

(Em outro lugar, na academia ninja...)

Jiraya: Vamos rapazes, não temos tempo a perder!

Lee: Como o senhor conseguiu convencer o dono a nos deixar entrar lá?

Jiraya: Ele é um velho amigo, e também me devia uns favores...

(Todos estavam saindo quando chegam Kakashi, Itachi , Asama e Gai)

Kakashi: Onde é que vocês pensam que vão, hoje tem treino, as meninas não estão mais vocês sim!

Naruto: Kakashi sensei, é que temos um assunto a resolver...

Itachi: Todos juntos?

Lee: (Tapado como sempre, entrega os amigos sem querer) É que nós arrumamos pras meninas, pois queríamos saber quem é o melhor namorado de todos e...

(Todos gritam com ele) _LEE...

Kakashi: Então vocês arrumaram uma pra elas não é? Eu só deixo vocês irem com uma condição!

Neji: E qual é?

Kakashi: Hum... Deixarem-nos ir junto!

Shikamaru: Até você Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: Eu não leio Itcha itcha, à toa...

Gai: Kakashi, esse comportamento é vergonhoso e inaceitável para um jounin. Lee, você está proibido de participar disso!

Lee: (choramingando que nem criança) Mas Gai sensei, essa é a única oportunidade que tenho pra saber se tenho alguma chance com a Sakura!

Gai: (Comovido) Está bem Lee, se é em nome do amor...

(Geral ,gotas na cabeça...)

Asama: É, pode ser boa idéia, a Kurenai está lá também...

Itachi: Eu só vou pra não ter que ficar aqui sozinho sem fazer nada, de repente pode ser um bom divertimento!

(De volta ao Hotel, Tsunade estava na recepção com as meninas, mas todas estavam desanimadas, pois estavam com muitas saudades dos rapazes)

Tsunade: Meninas, o que é isso, não pode ser que estejão assim só por causa daqueles encrenqueiros!

Sakura: Aqui é bom Tsunade, mas se estivéssemos com eles aqui seria bem melhor!

(Novamente, comoção geral, Ai ai...)

Tsunade:(Pensando...) Bom, já que é assim, é melhor preparar algo pra essas meninas bem rápido!(Chama as meninas para irem à recepção)

Tsunade:Eu queria falar com o gerente, ele me disse que aqui tem um serviço especial!

Recepcionista: É verdade, nas noites de sábado temos uma festa aonde vem gente de toda Konoha, os mais importantes e oferecemos um serviço que dá a oportunidade de as clientes terem um par para a nossa festa, um de nossos funcionários. Como esse é um Hotel somente pra mulheres, fica chato as nossas hóspedes terem que dançar sozinhas.

Tsunade: O quê, que absurdo, nós somos moças de família! (pou soc, pou soc no homem...)

Recepcionista: (estrelinhas na cabeça) Não minha senhora, não é o que está pensando, é um serviço SÓ PARA DANÇAR, nada mais!

Tsunade: Sendo assim, por onde começamos?

Recepcionista: Nós temos cinco andares, subam pela escada um por um, e quando vocês encontrarem o que desejam, o par ideal, podem ficar. É fácil encontrar, já que cada andar tem uma placa explicando qual o perfil de cada um, que combine mais com as suas personalidades.

Tsunade: (Antes de começarem Tsunade se reuniu com elas no quarto) Meninas eu acho que preciso lhes dar algumas instruções antes de subirmos...(O que será?)

..................................................................................

(Explicação: Em um espelho falso os rapazes estavam espiando toda aquela situação criada pelo gerente do hotel e Jiraya, pois nesse hotel não havia serviço assim)

Depois da conversa, todas subiram para o primeiro andar, onde uma placa dizia: "TODOS OS HOMENS AQUI SÃO UNS BAKAS, MAS SENSÍVEIS E GENTIS COM AS MULHERES"

(Todas elas pensaram e disseram unânimes: Naruto e Lee e logo riram menos Hinata, mas ela, vendo que tinham mais andares a serem percorridos disse:)

Hinata: Há, e-eu j- já tenho o Naruto,n- nós p-podemos ver o que encontramos mais à frente?(Disse vermelha e cruzando os dedos)

Ino: É isso aí Hinata, tô gostando de ver!

(Todos levaram um baita susto com a declaração de Hinata)

Naruto: (Aos gritos) Ah, Hinata!O que ela tá pensando, eu vou lá falar com ela agora mesmo!Ela quer procurar alguém melhor que eu!? Hr hr hr

Sasuke: Agüenta perdedor, ainda tem as outras seu baka!(e diz com um sorriso nos lábios)

Gai: É isso aí Lee, elas te acham o máximo!

Sasuke: Mas elas o acham um baka!

Gai: Mas o acham sensível e gentil, é isso o que conta!

Lee: Ai Gai sensei...( Lágrimas nos olhos)

Naruto: Esse cara é esquisito igual ao sobrancelhudo!

.....................................................................................

No segundo andar a placa dizia: "TODOS OS HOMENS SÃO IRRESISTÍVEIS, MAS GERALMENTE TRATAM MUITO MAL AS MULHERES"

(Todas em coro dizem: Sasuke e Gaara)

Sakura: É amiga, estamos feitas com nossos namorados!Porém com um insensível já me basta o Sasuke!

Ino: Tem razão, assim não serve!O Gaara é tão distante... Vamos ver o que o próximo andar nos reserva!

(Sasuke quase avança no espelho de tanta raiva, até faz aparecer o sharingan, enquanto Gaara começa a se desfazer em areia...)

Naruto: E aí, quem é o perdedor agora hein? Há há há

Kakashi: Se acalmem meninos, isso tá melhor que meu itcha itcha! Ainda têm as outras!

Itachi: Irmãozinho, você não tá com toda bola não hein, eu acho que tenho que te ensinar algumas coisas além do mangekyou sharingan ou será que é melhor ensinar pra Saku o que é um namorado de verdade?

Sasuke: Ora seu! Sakura...

Gaara: Ino, o que é que eu tenho que fazer?(Nem percebeu que havia pensado alto)

Shino: O quê, será que o nosso Gaaranhão tá inseguro?(Risada Geral)

..............................................................................................

No terceiro andar, a placa dizia: "TODOS AQUI SÃO IRRESISTÍVEIS E SENSÍVEIS PARA COM AS NECESSIDADES DAS MULHERES"

(Mais uma vez em coro dizem: Shino, Kiba e Asama)

Atrás do espelho, só se vê o semblante de três rostos satisfeitos com o que acabava de ser dito, enquanto os outros pareciam não acreditar no que ouviam.

Naruto: É isso o que a Hinata pensa, então por que não ficou com um deles, chance não faltou. Tô certo!

Kiba: Naruto reconheça, nós somos os melhores partidos de Konoha!(Porém, uma voz feminina os tirou daquele sonho!)

Kurenai: É, pode ser... mais se ainda tem mais andar, é por que tem coisa muito melhor!

(Atrás do espelho...)

Asama: O quê, eu nem era pra estar aqui e acabo de ouvir isso!

Kakashi: Ih, tô vendo que isso não vai acabar bem!

.............................................................................................

Elas foram então ao quarto andar, a placa anunciava o paraíso: "TODOS OS HOMENS AQUI TEM CORPOS PERFEITOS, SÃO SENSÍVEIS, GENTIS E ATENCIOSOS COM AS MULHERES, SÃO IRRESISTÍVEIS, SOLTEIROS, RICOS E MACHOS!"

(Sem duvidar, olham umas para as outras e gritam histéricas: Tipo Kakashi, Itachi e Neji!!!!!!!! Uhuuuuuuuuuuuu!)

Atrás do espelho, olhares fuzilavam os três rapazes mencionados...

Kakashi: (Amedrontado pelos olhares) Calma pessoal, não me olhem assim, eu só estou acompanhando vocês, eu não tenho culpa!

Itachi: Fale isso por você, pois eu já sabia que sou tuuuuuuuuudo isso que elas falam, é chato ser tudo de bom...

Neji: Bom, mais como eu sou o único dos três que estava na competição pra saber quem é o melhor namorado, acho que já posso ser considerado o vencedor!

Jiraya: Caaaalma Neji olha lá, ainda tem o último andar, não cante vitória antes do tempo, essas mulheres ainda podem nos surpreender mais!

Naruto: Eu não acho, existe opção melhor?

Jiraya: Nunca se sabe o que se passa na mente de uma mulher...

......................................................................................................

(Todas elas haviam ficado satisfeitas com aquele andar, mais ainda havia um andar a ser analisado! O que será que nossas queridas Kunoich irão fazer? Será que irão surpreender ainda mais nossos amados ninjas? Essa história vai dar pano pra manga, ou melhor, pano pra mangá!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**_Os Taçadores se Tornam a Caça_**

**Continuação...**

_**Resumo**_

As garotas estavam à procura do par perfeito para a festa, e os rapazes estavam espiando atrás de um espelho falso, para saber qual a opinião delas a respeito deles, mas acabam se surpreendendo com o que ouvem... (ainda nos resta um andar, o que será que irá acontecer?)

..................................................................................................................................................

Neji: Bom, mais como eu sou o único dos três que estava na competição pra saber quem é o melhor namorado, acho que já posso ser considerado o vencedor!

Jiraya: Caaaalma Neji olha lá, ainda tem o último andar, não cante vitória antes do tempo, essas mulheres ainda podem nos surpreender mais!

Naruto: Eu não acho, existe opção melhor?

Jiraya: Nunca se sabe o que se passa na mente de uma mulher...

.......................................................................................................................

Tsunade: Meninas se decidam logo, vocês querem ficar aqui ou preferem ver o que tem além?

Tenten: Garotas, como eu namoro com o Neji, ter outro como ele é trocar o seis pela meia-dúzia, eu estou a fim de aproveitar outras possibilidades... (diz toda animadinha)

(Atrás do espelho...)

Naruto: Hum, eu já ouvi essa história antes, tô certo!

Neji: O que, eu não acredito que a Tenten tá falando isso! Desde a academia eu era louco por ela e ela quer experimentar outras possibilidades? (grita um enfurecido e ciumento Neji)

Shikamaru: Neji, você tava confiante de mais, não se pode confiar nas mulheres, elas são muito complicadas! (Pensando) Nossa, a Temari ainda não disse uma palavra, tomara que continue assim, afinal de contas, eu não sou tão ruim como esses idiotas aí...

Jiraya: Fiquem quietos, elas estão falando alguma coisa!

(.......................................................)

Sakura: (Fazendo cara de tímida) Gente, eu vou confessar uma coisa pra vocês, eu sempre tive uma quedinha pelo Kakashi sensei e pelo Itachi... Nossa às vezes ele me olha com uns olhos que me faz pensar q tô namorando o Uchiha errado... Não seria nada mal ter uns carinhas como eles ao nosso lado hein? O Sasuke só quer saber de treino e mais treino e nós mal saímos. Já o Itachi e o Kakashi sabem aproveitar a vida, são tão, tão, tão... Bem, vocês sabem o que falam por aí deles não sabem?

(Tsunade, Ino, Temari e Kurenai suspiram um uníssono... ai ai ai)

Hinata: B-bem, eu ainda não ouvi nada!

Ino: (fazendo uma expressão de bronca para Hinata) Fala mais baixo!

Tsunade: Bem, dizem a bocas miúdas que esses dois rapazes são o terror das moças solteiras de Konoha. Muitos pais de família ao saberem que suas filhas serão alunas deles, logo pedem para trocarem de sensei! Já tivemos tantos problemas... O Itachi é fora de sério, com aquele charme misterioso e todas as outras qualidades que conhecemos só não casou pois dizem que é por que tem um amor secreto..., falta de candidata é que não é. Ah, se eu tivesse a idade de vocês...Mas o kakashi é o pior deles, com aquela cara de bom moço, ou melhor, com aquele conjunto todo que ele tem... faz até as mais senhoras suspirarem!(Diz Tsunade ficando vermelha)

Kurenai: É verdade meninas, vocês já ouviram falar do apelido do Kakashi?

Hinata: "O ninja que copia" e que já copiou mais de mil jutsus?

Temari: Não Hinata-chan, está mais para "o ninja que eu queria", e que já pegou mais de mil mulheres... A fama dele já ultrapassou as fronteiras de Konoha, no país da Areia, sabem como chamam as mulheres da Aldeia da Folha? De mulher Folha!

Tenten: Por quê? É pelo nome da aldeia? Não entendo a relação disso com Kakashi!

Temari: Vocês não imaginam? Dizem que o Kakashi já pegou metade das mulheres daqui, e que não só copia como faz Xerox, imprime e carimba as "folhas"...

Tsunade: É verdade meninas, existe um mistério por detrás da máscara do kakashi, vocês sabem por que ele a usa? É que os anciãos de Konoha disseram que a única forma dele continuar vivendo na aldeia seria ter q esconder o rosto sob a máscara! Ele é de uma perfeição tal que só de olhar para ele as mulheres caem de amor! É por isso q nunca a tira!

(Atrás do espelho os ânimos começaram a ficar alterados. Todos os olhares na sala se dirigiam aos dois rapazes mencionados, todos eles estavam invocando o chacra e o concentrando nos olhos.)

Jiraya: (desafiando Kakashi com o olhar e trazendo no rosto a expressão de um de seus sapos enfurecidos) Eu não sabia dessa sua fama! Então quer dizer que és o Romeu entre as mocinhas e até as senhoras mais experientes hein Kakashi SENSEI? Até a Tsunade se derrete em elogios... Tô vendo que os meus livros estão te ensinando muito bem! Talvez você queira o meu lugar?

Kakashi: (Vermelho) Eu nem sabia dessa história, eu o terror das mulheres? Deve estar havendo algum engano!

Gai: Kakashi, você é uma vergonha para a nossa aldeia, não merece ser jounnin! Como ainda te deixam ser sensei?

Jiraya: Não se esqueça que a Hokage é a Tsunade, isto te diz alguma coisa? E ela parece ter uma... Digamos... Apreciação especial pelo Kakashi! (Diz Jiraya ironicamente)

Naruto: Hummm, bem que eu sempre reparei que nas nossas missões o Kakashi sensei sempre deu uma escapadinha...

Sasuke: (Nem tava prestando atenção nos outros, seu olhar só estava na direção do irmão) Itachi, eu sabia que você tava de olho na Sakura, todo esse tempo você ficou se chegando a ela, dando pinta de bonzão, o que foi que você fez com ela? Seu traidor! (E o rapaz já tava preparando seu sharingan para cair na briga com o irmão.)

Itachi: Ora, o todo confiante está desorientado? Você ficou tão preocupado todo esse tempo em aperfeiçoar sua força que se esqueceu de trabalhar outras áreas essenciais na vida de um homem! (Disse Itachi com um olhar provocante)

(Sasuke já ia se preparar para golpear o irmão quando Lee o interrompe)

Lee: (Com fogo nos olhos) Sasuke não desperdice seu chacra só com ele, você não ouviu o que a Sakura falou? Ela disse Itachi E Kakashi sensei!

Kakashi: (correndo para tapar a boca do Lee) _ Lee, você não tá vendo que tá piorando as coisas? Sasuke, não liga não... Isso deve ser invenção da Sakura... (diz Kakashi entre sorrisos desconcertados)

Jiraya: Até a sua aluna Sakura, Kakashi? Depois eu é quem sou chamado de Ero sannin!

Sasuke: Então era por isso que você me mandava fazer dupla com o Naruto, para ficar mais à vontade com a minha namorada?

A essa altura, Kakashi já tava tão constrangido e amedrontado com a reação dos outros que fez um jutsu de substituição para fugir dali. Itachi era o único que parecia estar se divertindo à custa dos garotos.

Gaara: Sasuke fica quieto a Sakura tá falando...

Sakura: Gente, eu confesso a vocês que no início eu era louca pelo Sasuke, mas com o tempo fui vendo que o Uchiha não era lá essas coisas, tava mais pra propaganda enganosa! Pra quem é detentor do sharingan ele vê muito pouco as necessidades de uma garota, ele é tão insensível, mas o que eu posso fazer, não possuo sharingan ou byakugan... O amor é cego! Já pensei várias vezes em terminar, mas às vezes ele é tão carente...

(Atrás do espelho, risada geral... menos pelo Uchiha mencionado)

Ino: Bom, se já estamos confessando coisas importantes... Bem, eu também fiquei com o Gaara pela fama que tinha, sabe né gente, misterioso... Forte... Olhar penetrante... Mas vi que era só teoria, o que adianta ter essas qualidades se não sabe colocá-las em prática com uma garota como eu? A gente tá junto há seis meses e a única vez que ele me levou pra jantar foi quando virou Kage! Assim quebra a firma! Bem, pelo menos era um super restaurante!

(Atrás do espelho mais risada, principalmente de Naruto que rolava no chão de tanto rir... e um olhar indignado vindo de Gaara)

Hinata: (fazendo cara de chorosa) V-você p-pelo menos foi a um restaurante legal. O Naruto só me leva para o Ichiraku para comer ramén, eu só fico lá sentada olhando ele comer todos os tipos que existem lá! (E começa a chorar...)

Todas: (Ah coitada da Hinata... O Naruto não teve coragem de fazer isso com você!)

Tsunade: (A abraçando) A minha querida, não fique assim, eu disse pra vocês que eles são bakas de nascença...

(Atrás do espelho mais risada)

Kiba: Naruto, mais que coisa feia, se você não sabe ter namorada é melhor deixar pros profissionais.

Naruto: (Tava tão irritado que a kyubi começou a aparecer) Olha aqui, eu vou te mostrar no que eu sou profissional! (E invoca o chacra)

Kiba: Pode vir perdedor, quem vencer fica com a Hinata, tá certo?rs rs rs

Shino: (Separando os dois) Vocês não começaram toda essa besteira de saber quem era o melhor, agora vocês estão tendo suas respostas, só que não a que vocês queriam ouvir! Saíram para caçar ninja, ou melhor, kunoich, acabaram virando a caça!

(Do outro lado...)

Tenten: Gente, fala sério, isso tá parecendo disputa pra ver quem é o pior namorado! Pra ser sincera, o Neji é perfeito em tudo, é tão forte, carinhoso, atencioso, romântico, tão fofinho... Olha eu vou contar uma coisa mais não contem pra ninguém... A mãe do Neji me falou que eu sou a primeira namorada dele!

Kurenai: Ah, a primeira que ele apresenta para a família, certo? O Asama sempre disse pra mim que o Neji vivia reclamando que toda vez que saía com uma garota, no dia seguinte sempre tinha um treino marcado pra bem cedo!

Tenten: Só se a mulher que ele saía era a irmãzinha dele!A mãe dele me disse que ele sempre foi tímido com as mulheres e que a única garota que ele conseguiu se aproximar foi eu, isso não é romântico? Vocês sabiam que quando nós treinávamos na floresta toda a vez que eu ia pro rio tomar banho o Neji de longe usava o byakugan pra me ver melhor, se é que me entendem...

Hinata: E você deixava?

Tenten: É claro que não, eu sempre cortava o barato dele, apesar de que me era muito difícil de conseguir, pois como você sabe... poucas coisas ficam ocultas a esses olhos, certo Hinata! (Diz Tenten ironicamente, deixando Hinata como a gente sabe vermelha de vergonha...)

Hinata: Eu não sei do que está falando!

Ino: Ah Hinata, com a gente você não precisa disfarçar, vai me dizer que nunca usou o byakugan no Naruto?

Hinata: É, é, é eu, eu, eu...

(Atrás do espelho...)

Naruto: ahá, eu sabia que ela era louca por mim... Deve ter se impressionado com meu físico, tô certo!

Sasuke: Você é patético! Quando acabar de sonhar pode, por favor, ficar quieto pra gente ouví-las!

(.............................)

Ino: E aí Hinata, gostou do que viu?

Hinata: Bem, é que eu p-pensei q-que... Ele fosse mais... tipo o corpo atlético do Kakashi sensei... Eu fiquei um pouquinho decepcionada...

(...................................)

Jiraya: Naruto, você precisa treinar mais comigo, não é possível que um dos meus pupilos possa decepcionar uma linda jovem assim!

Kiba: (Com a cara mais cínica do mundo) Bem, quando nós treinávamos juntos, confesso que já a vi de longe usar o byakugan enquanto eu tomava banho no rio!

Naruto: Hr hr hr hr hr hr hr hr, É, mais quem é que ela escolheu pra namorado hein? No máximo ela deve acidentalmente te olhado e ficado traumatizada com o que viu!

Shino: Naruto, ele tá falndo isso pra te irritar, a Hinata nunca fez isso, eu tava lá esqueceu?

Naruto: É, tem razão, ele tá querendo é tirar a Hinata de mim, tô certo!

(Do outro lado............)

Tenten: Meninas, eu não quero perder um partido como o Neji, o cara me adora, mas eu também quero saber o que tem no próximo andar, como falei anteriormente eu só quero aproveitar as possibilidades... É só uma noite mesmo!

(Atrás do espelho todos ficaram com o queixo caído com a declaração de Tenten)

Naruto: Tá certo que a Hinata e as outras estão reclamando da gente e querendo terminar, mas a Tenten tá querendo te dar um chapéu de boi de presente cara, isso é grave!

Neji: (Tentando manter o controle) Se ela tá pensando que isso vai ficar assim ela tá muito enganda!

(Do outro lado)

Kurenai: Gente, eu também quero ver o que tem além, o Asama é bom, mas confesso que o fato dele ser o filho do Hokage me aproximou dele! Gente, já pensou nos carinhas zilionários que a gente pode encontrar aqui? A gente se aposenta da vida de kunoich rapidinho, e podemos viver viajando em iates de luxo!(Diz com estrilinhas piscando nos olhos)

(Todas começam a sonhar acordadas...)

(Atrás do espelho)

Naruto: Que mercenárias!

Shikamaru: Cara, eu não sabia que as mulheres podiam ser tão cruéis, isso é complicado!

Jiraya: Rapazes, vocês precisam viver muito como eu para não se deixar enredar por aqueles rostos, e corpos, e olhares, e sorrisos e abraços e...

Sasuke: Tá Jiraya, a gente tá vendo como você resiste a elas...

Shikamaru: A Temari não é assim, ela gosta de mim do jeito que sou eu disse pra vocês que esse lance de ver quem era o melhor é furada, como eu disse, se tiver alguém que esteje em casa no fim do dia com a janta pronta é o suficiente!

(Do outro lado...)

Tsunade: Vocês vão ficar com essas caras de bobas ou vão pegar a mercadoria?

Temari: Gente, eu fecho com a Kurenai, afinal de contas quem sabe nós não podemos encontrar nossos futuros maridos aqui. Se for para casar e se tornar dona de casa, lavando, passando e pilotando fogão tem que ser por alguém que realmente valha à pena, e não aquelas coisinhas que a gente teima em chamar de namorados e que não nos dão valor! Os caras que tem aqui não se acham em qualquer academia ninja, e se nos oferecem pares melhores que o Kakashi, Itachi e Neji vamos tirar a sorte grande!

(Atrás do espelho... **Ai, já tô cansada de escrever isto!**)

Naruto: Há, há, há,há,há, e agora oh metidão, pensou que ia ficar de fora? Quem é que tava mesmo pensando em casar com você Shikaamargo?

Shikaamargo, ops! Shikamaru: (Pensando e super envergonhado) Nossa, eu não sabia que a Temari pensava assim... Eu só queria uma esposa que soubesse cozinhar e que não fosse como a minha mãe! Mas se ela acha que eu não sou bom o suficiente pra me casar com ela então porque falou em casamento comigo...?

(...............................)

Tsunade: Então, todas topam ver o que tem no próximo andar?

(Todas gritam: Siiiiiiiiimmmmmmmm)

Tsunade: Então vamos pro elevador.

(................................)

Naruto: Eu não acredito, olha que elas me enganaram direitinho, a Hinata com aquela cara de santinha, toda tímida quando eu chegava perto, tudo conversa pra enganar o otário aqui, Neji, tu não sabias que a tua prima era assim, podia ter me alertado tô certo!

Neji: Naruto, não se esqueça que nós dois não nos falávamos, esqueceu a rixa que eu tinha com ela? E além do mais, a Hinata não fez mais do que a Tenten...

Jiraya: Eu avisei a vocês rapazes, não se pode saber o que se passa na cabeça de uma mulher...

(Sasuke e Gaara eram os únicos que não emitiam nenhuma opinião a respeito do assunto, deve ser orgulho ferido!)

Quando elas subiram no elevador, Jiraya fala para os rapazes o acompanharem, pois dali não dava pra ver onde elas desceriam. Caminham então por um longo corredor que dava para uma porta no final. Quando Jiraya abre a porta...

To be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**_"45 do segundo tempo..."_**

Quando elas subiram no elevador, Jiraya fala para os rapazes o acompanharem, pois dali não dava pra ver onde elas desceriam. Caminham então por um longo corredor que dava para uma porta no final. Quando Jiraya abre a porta encontra uma grande sala, com apenas uma mesa no canto com um pergaminho sobre ela. De início ele pensou que fosse a sala errada e chamou o gerente para levá-los a sala certa, mais o gerente disse que aquele era o lugar que haviam separado para eles e que o que precisavam estava ali.

Jiraya: Mas eu não estou vendo nenhum espelho falso por aqui!

Gerente: Desculpe-me, mas as ordens que recebi foram a de preparar-lhes esta sala, do jeito que está! Disseram-me que encontrarão o que procuram naquele pergaminho sobre a mesa! Disse o homem já se retirando do lugar, um pouco nervoso...

Sasuke: Isso tá estranho, como é que a gente vai vê-las daqui?

Shikamaru: Olha, o gerente falou que o que a gente precisa está no pergaminho, de repente pode ser um jutsu que nos leve até onde queremos!

Jiraya então se dirije à mesa e pega o pergaminho, ao abrí-lo lê:

Gushiken no jutsu...

Jiraya: Mas esse é um jutsu de transporte de corpos e...

Todos eles aparecem em uma sala, caídos no chão. Quando olham ao redor encontram todas as Kunoich sentadas em um amplo sofá, com a expressão de zombaria no rosto.

Tsunade: Jiraya, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Estão procurando o par ideal pra vocês neste andar também? Hummm, então vocês finalmente resolveram se assumir hein? Mas que pena, não vão encontrar nada, nesse andar não tem homens! Diz Tsunade com um olhar provocante.

Jiraya: Mas... Como é que... Vocês eram pra estarem...

Tsunade: O gato comeu sua língua Jiraya? Deixa então que eu falo! Esse andar não tem rapazes, ele só foi inventado pra mostrar pra vocês que não existe um homem ideal que possa agradar por completo as vontades de uma mulher! (Diz Tsunade gritando com os rapazes.)

Jiraya: Mas o que é isso Tsu docinho, nós não estávamos fazendo nada de errado, nós só resolvemos é... é...descansar um pouco também no SPA, que história é essa de homem ideal? (Fala Jiraya se fazendo de desentendido)

Ino: Hummm! Descansar num SPA só para mulheres? Isso então tá pior do que eu pensava! Então me digam, vocês estavam precisando de depilação, máscaras faciais, tratamento pros cabelos, fazer a unha?...Olha, aqui tem uns carinhas que fazem umas massagens divinas, se vocês quiserem...!Fala provocativa.

Naruto: (Gritando enraivecido): Hei! O que é que você tá dizendo, não ofende a gente, tá legal? Não é nada disso que você tá falando, a gente só tava aqui pra espiar vocês pra ver vocês escolherem quem é o melhor de...

Na mesma hora, Sasuke tapa a boca de Naruto e todos eles gritam com ele: Cala a boca!

Sakura: Podem dizer, vocês estão aqui pra ver quem é o melhor namorado, não é mesmo?

Jiraya: Ai está certo, vocês nos pegaram, não dá mais pra esconder... Tsu, eu tenho que confessar... Foram eles quem inventaram isso! Eu disse a eles que isso era errado, mas não quiseram me dar ouvidos... Então resolvi ficar de olho neles... (Vira-se para os meninos e implora que eles não digam a verdade a Tsunade, pois se não ele nunca iria conseguir ver o famoso 106 no jutsu dela (se referindo aos 106 cm de busto de Tsunade)

Itachi: O quê? É mesmo um covarde! Como é que conseguiu o título de sannin?

(Geral, gotas na cabeça!)

Naruto: Mas como é que vocês descobriram que a gente tava espiando vocês?

Tsunade: Essa é uma longa história... Enquanto vocês estavam conversando ontem, eu ouvi tudo!

Gaara: Mas isso é impossível, a gente tava sozinho, a não ser que...

Naruto: A não ser o quê Gaara?

Gaara: (Pensativo...) Flash Back da noite anterior enquanto eles conversavam...

_**De repente, uma moita se mexe perto dos garotos...**_

_**Sasuke: O que foi isso?**_

_**Gaara: (Foi ver o que era, olha e vê o Kakashi sensei lendo itcha itcha)Ah, é você!**_

_**Naruto: O que está fazendo aqui sensei?**_

_**Kakashi: É que eu me perdi no caminho da vida... E resolvi ficar lendo, é o único lugar sossegado por aqui!**_

Gaara: Então era você! Vocês se lembram quando a gente encontrou o Kakashi sentado lendo o livro? Não era ele, mas sim a Tsunade com um jutsu de transformação para ouvir a nossa conversa, caso a gente pegasse ela!

Naruto: (Olhos fechados e braços cruzados em gesto de reprovação) Olha quem fala em espiar... Pagando geral com a gente e você tá sem moral nenhuma pra nos dar bronca! Tô certo!

Tenten: Olha como fala com ela seu pirralho, se não fosse por ela a gente não iria saber dessa história ridícula de vocês!

Jiraya: E eu com medo de você, ora Tsu eu nunca iria imaginar que você fosse tão falsa moralista!

Tsunade: Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando! Deixa-me contar como tudo aconteceu!

Flash Back

"_**Eu estava dando uma geral pela Vila, para ver se estava tudo em ordem antes de ir pra minha casa dormir. Enquanto eu voltava para a cidade, ouvi uma conversa boba, de uns pirralhos sem ter o que fazer, e achei engraçado! De repente eu ouvi os nomes: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata e outros conhecidos... Comecei a reparar nas vozes e vi que se tratavam dos fedelhos ninjas. Até então tudo bem não era da minha conta, mas quando eu comecei a ouvir seus comentários maldosos a respeito das meninas não agüentei! Resolvi continuar a ouvir o que vocês bakas tinham a dizer, era uma coisa mais ridícula que a outra e achei muito divertido! Quando vocês notaram a presença de alguém lá eu tive a idéia de me transformar no Kakashi, afinal de contas, ele é tão distraído, e com a leitura daquele livro patético do Jiraya, vocês nunca iriam suspeitar que ele estivesse ouvindo vocês de propósito! Quando eu ouvi que vocês iriam pedir a ajuda do Jiraya eu vi que isso não ia prestar, mas continuei na minha, foi então que o Jiraya teve a maravilhosa idéia de me procurar e propor o lance do descanso no SPA pras meninas, aí eu vi que era armação total, mas resolvi aceitar, afinal de contas, a gente podia sair ganhando nessa história. Mas Jiraya não contava com uma coisa, o dono do Hotel também é meu amigo e também me devia alguns favores, sem esquecer que a Hokage aqui sou eu! Há há há **_(Dando uma gargalhada sinistra)

_**Foi então que ele me contou a sua armação das escolhas dos pares pra festa! De início, eu somente ia negar esse atendimento e vocês não teriam o que fazer, mas acabei mudando de idéia quando a cada minuto que passava eu via as meninas todas derretidas e saudosas de vocês idiotas sem aproveitarem nada do lugar, queriam até que vocês estivessem lá! Eu não me conformava com toda a dedicação e amor com que elas falavam de vocês enquanto vocês só tinham palavras maldosas e machistas a respeito delas, então eu resolvi contar tudo! O resto foi por conta delas..."**_

Temari: A gente resolveu aceitar sim o serviço, o que vocês acham que a gente é? Que a gente não tem vontade própria! Que somos um bando de menininhas apaixoandas que encontraram seus príncipes encantados?

Sakura: É isso mesmo, o que é que vocês estavam pensando hein? Uma criança tem mais maturidade que vocês!

(Enquanto isso num canto da sala)

Asuma: Mas Kurenai, eu só tava acompanhando eles aqui, você não teve motivos de mim pra ter dito tudo aquilo que eu ouvi! Então quer dizer que só tá comigo porque sou filho do Hokage hein?

Kurenai: (O abraçando e dando um lindo sorriso) Calma Asuma, eu só falei aquilo tudo pra incentivar as meninas, afinal de contas eu não sabia que você estaria aqui pra ouvir! Você vai ver, ainda tem mais nessa história!

Gai: Então foi tudo um mal entendido, que tal se vocês acabarem logo com isso?

Tenten: Mal entendido uma vírgula, eu quero saber se eles têm coragem de retirar tudo aquilo que disseram da gente!

Ino: É isso aí, podem começar rapazes... Somos todos ouvidos!

Neji: Espera um pouco, eu quero saber se o que vocês falaram da gente é verdade também?

Sakura: A gente não tem que explicar nada! Quem começou isso tudo foram vocês, então nada mais justo do que se retratem com a gente!

Sasuke: Eu não vou dizer nada enquanto não souber se vocês estavam zoando ou não com a nossa cara!

Naruto: É isso aí, eu não quero pagar de otário na frente de vocês, dizendo: "Ai meu amor, eu te amo, não posso viver sem você, pra no fim descobrir que querem dá um pé na gente! Tô certo!

Temari: Bom, se é assim, acho que ninguém tem nada a dizer... Meninas acho que é melhor a gente se arrumar, pois está quase na hora da festa!

E todas saem da sala deixando os garotos totalmente enfurecidos. Antes de sair da sala Tsunade alerta: Rapazes, vocês não sabem os monstros que acabaram de criar! (E sai dandos mais gargalhadas)

Neji: Hei, se é guerra o que elas querem, é guerra que elas terão! Se elas vão a essa festa, a gente também vai! E vamos todos acompanhados!

.....................................................................................................

(3 horas mais tarde, a festa começava no Hotel)

A música rolava solta na festa, tinha muita gente importante lá. Tsunade havia ordenado ao Kakashi que a acompanhasse, de início ele não quis, pois não queria mais problemas com os garotos, mas Tsunade havia dito a ele que não ousasse desobedecer a Hokage, fazendo-o ficar sem saída. Itachi aproveitou a oportunidade e chamou Sakura para ir com ele, que topou na mesma hora, afinal de contas, Sasuke tinha uma rixa com o irmão e iria ficar roxo de raiva. Outro espertinho que se aproveitou do mal estar entre os garotos foi kiba, que chamou Hinata para ir com ele. Na verdade, ela já queria ter desfeito todo o mal entendido com Naruto, mas as meninas não a deixaram dizendo que o Naruto não iria valorizá-la. Temari resolveu pedir pra acompanhá-la um homem mais experiente, o Iruka sensei, que poderia muito bem estremecer os pilares do coração de Shikamaru, afinal de contas, um homem experiente saberia valorizar uma mulher e Shikamaru, perspicaz do jeito que era, entenderia muito bem a mensagem! Ino e Tenten resolveram chamar Sai e Kabuto para irem com elas.

Enquanto as meninas já tinham resolvido o problema dos acompanhantes, os meninos não tiveram a mesma sorte. O único que apareceu com uma garota foi Sasuke, que resolveu aceitar ir com a Karin. Quando ela soube que ele iria sem a Sakura logo se ofereceu para essa difícil tarefa, segundo ela. Os outros apareceram sem ninguém ao local, mas não demorou muito, e na primeira dança já tinham garotas se jogando aos pés dos meninos.

Quando os jovens se avistaram uma onda de chacra hostil pairou sobre o salão. Naruto ao ver Hinata e kiba, só faltou pular no pescoço do rival e disse sussurrando entre os dentes deixando a menina que dançava com ele sem entender nada:

Naruto: Ele vai ver quem é o melhor cachorro aqui...! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, o que foi?

Garota 1: Seu abusado, isso que dá me meter com ninja!

(Bem, a menina pensou que ele tivesse chamado-a de cachorra e saiu sem dar explicações ao Naruto.)

Naruto: As mulheres são umas loucas, tô certo! Mais o kiba não perde por esperar... (E de repente Naruto some da festa)

Enquanto isso...

Itachi: Nossa Sakura, como você consegue ficar cada dia mais linda? (Diz com um olhar mais que fatal pra kunoich que fica super vermelha)

Sakura: (Constrangida e dando um tapão nas costas de Itachi que quase engasga com o refrigerante) Ai seu bobinho, você é mesmo um conquistador, pena que nem tudo é herança de família! (Diz agora olhando enfurecida para Karin que quase faltou subir no colo do Sasuke que já tava arrependido de levá-la com ele e que não tava gostando nada da forma com que Itachi colocava as mãos no rosto da menina)

Sasuke: (Pensando) Ele gosta de colocar as mãos nela? Ele que espere pra ver aonde eu vou colocar as minhas nele!

............................................................................

Em uma mesa estavam sentados conversando Jiraya, Asuma, Kurenai e Gai quando Jiraya comenta enciumado:

Jiraya: Quem o Kakashi pensa que é o Kaká-shi da seleção brasileira de futebol? _**(Gente, licença pro trocadilho, eu sempre quis dizer isso! Rs rs rs)**_

(Risada geral...)

Tsunade: Kakashi, eu vou ali conversar um pouco com uns velhos conhecidos, mais vê se não some tá legal!

Kakashi: Ai, fazer o quê, você manda! (E Kakashi resolve ficar em um canto do salão observando a festa e tentando se esconder dos rapazes pra não ter mais problemas, quando uma mulher se aproxima e sem querer tropeça nele)

(_**Bom gente, eu que não sou boba vou colocar-me aqui como sendo esta mulher, há há há)**_

Hatara: Ai me desculpe, por favor, eu estava distraída e não te vi aí! (_**Como se fosse verdade, há há há)**_

Kakashi: Não, o que é isso, tá tudo bem! (Diz Kakashi achando a jovem muito bonita e atraente.) _**Ai gente, fala sério, eu também vou colocar isso, tenho que valorizar a mercadoria há há há)**_

Os dois começam a conversar muito agradavelmente e ele a reconhece da Academia.

Kakashi: Voce é a nova jounnin, não é mesmo?

Hatara: Sou sim, e você deve ser o Kakashi sensei! Muito prazer.

A música no salão fica mais agitada ao som de _"Please don't stop the music" _e Hatara tem a idéia de chamar Kakashi pra dançar.

Hatara: Ei, que tal se agente fosse pro meio do salão pra dançar? (E fala a jovem puxando ele pelo braço, fazendo com que os garotos percebecem finalmente a presença dele ali.)

Kakashi: Mas é que... Eu... É... Não... Não sei dançar... (Diz Kakashi constrangido, pois não sabia dançar e sob os olhares atentos das meninas que estavam achando o sensei muito atraente na roupa que estava vestindo, pois nunca o tinham visto assim, e os meninos que não concordavam em ver ele sempre se dando bem com as mulheres, confirmando a fama de conquistador que Tsunade falou que ele tinha)

Hatara: Mais você não é o famoso Kakashi, o ninja que copia que todos falam?

Kakashi: (Demonstrando impaciência pelos boatos que pareciam se espalhar a respeito dele de Don Juan conquistador) O que é que você tá pensando? Eu não sou nada disso que andam falando de mim!

Hatara: Ah, me desculpe, mais eu pensei que como você é detentor do sharingan, você podia tentar copiar meus movimentos pra dançar comigo!

Kakashi: Ah, é disso que você tá falando! (Pensando aliviado: Eu acho que tô ficando neurótico com aquela história)

Ele aceita e os dois vão pro meio do salão dançar...

_Please don't stop the music..._

_Please don't stop the music..._

Enquanto isso, Ino chega perto da Temari que estava conversando com Iruka e a chama num canto pra comentar:

Ino: Olha lá, o Kakashi sensei, se eu soubesse que tudo aquilo que a Tsunade falou tinha um pingo de verdade tinha convidado ele pra vir comigo, ela não é nada boba!

Temari: É mais pelo visto tá perdendo a concorrência! Mais Ino, você já reparou como o Jiraya tá olhando pra ela, dá pena dele!

Ino: Espero que você não continue sentimental assim, já viu os olhares que Shikamaru tá lançando pra você? Vai acabar cedendo... (E aponta pro rapaz que no momento estava dançando com uma bela mulher, mas não tirava os olhos dela.)

Neji estava rodeado de mulheres, todas estavam fazendo fila pra dançar com ele que se mostrou um ótimo dançarino, mas, como os outros não entendia o que a Tenten tinha visto no Kabuto. Gaara por sua vez se mostrou um péssimo acompanhante, não emitia uma palavra pras garotas, só conseguia ver no lugar sua Ino muito animadinha com Sai, que não se fez de rogado e aproveitou pra tentar conquistar a bela loira. Foi quando Naruto chegou perto do Neji e pediu pra ajudá-lo a chamar os outros, pois tinha uma idéia.

Naruto: Hei caras, eu tava pensando...

Sasuke: Isso é mesmo uma evolução! rs rs rs

Naruto: Hummmm, como eu ia dizendo... Voces vão deixar aqueles palermas assim, dançando agarradinhos com as nossas garotas, sem fazer nada?

Shikamaru: Mais o quê a gente pode fazer? Isso tá muito complicado...

Naruto: Bem, eu pensei que a gente podia...

(10 min depois...)

Hinata: kiba, eu estou com um pouco de sede e calor, porque você não pega uma bebida pra mim, por favor, e depois vamos lá pra fora?

kiba: Claro Hinata, vá indo, pois eu te encontro lá.

Na mesa de comes e bebes Hinata, ou o que parecia ser ela, se aproxima de kiba...

kiba: O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não ia me esperar lá fora?

Hinata: (Com uma voz estranha) Eu mudei de idéia, que tal se agente dançar mais um pouco?

kiba: Tudo bem! (Pensando: A Hinata tá estranha...)

Lá fora...

Hinata: Poxa, o kiba tá demorando... (de repente a voz dele interrompe a menina)

Kiba, ou o que parecia ser ele: Oi Hinata, desculpe a demora, eu tive que ir ao banheiro, sabe como é tava que nem uma cachoeira...

Hinata: (Envergonhada) Ah, tudo bem!(E os dois continuam conversando...)

...................................................................................................................

Kabuto: Tenten, eu queria ficar em um lugar mais à vontade com você, pode ser?

Tenten: Claro! Contanto que esse lugar não seja tão à vontade assim! (Diz Tenten com um olhar de: Ai de você se tentar alguma coisa comigo...)

Kabuto: Pode deixar, é ali na sacada, podemos sentar um pouco pra conversar e nos conhecermos melhor!

E os dois vão de mãos dadas sentar em umas cadeiras, onde ninguém conseguia ver onde exatamente estavam. Porém, Neji de longe acompanha o casal com o olhar, e quando os perde de vista usa seu byakugan pra monitorar qualquer "movimento" suspeito!

..................................................................................................................

Enquanto isso, no clã Uchiha...

Sakura: Itachi, porque a gente não vai dançar também?

Itachi: Bem... É que eu tenho vergonha de dançar...

Sakura: Então usa o sharingan que nem o Kakashi tá fazendo!

E os dois vão pro salão sob os olhares de um Sasuke super ciumento que na mesma hora usa o sharingan pra também copiar os movimentos de Karin e ficar de olho mais perto. Sakura ao vê-lo ali não se agüenta de tanta raiva e abraça mais Itachi que já tinha percebido as provocações, mais acaba aproveitando da situação.

.................................................................................................................................

Gaara resolveu seguir a tática de Naruto e fez um jutsu de transformação, só que desta vez se transformou no pai da Ino, tentando assim colocar "areia" no encontro da menina.

Sai: Que tal se você me mostrasse o lugar melhor?

Ino: Seu pedido é uma ordem!

Pai enfurecido: De que pedido vocês estão falando?

Ino: Pai, o quê o senhor tá fazendo aqui?

Sai: (desconcertado) Não é nada de mais senhor...

Pai, ou melhor, Gaara: Só se for pra você, Ino vá já para casa!

Ino: Mais papai, eu já sou uma ninja, sei me cuidar bem sozinha, eu vou chegar bem em casa!

Pai Gaara: Não é dos ninjas lá de fora que eu tenho receio, é dos que estão aqui dentro!

Ino: Mais... (E sai arrastada pelo braço deixando Sai comer poeira, ou melhor, areia...)

.............................................................................................................................

Enquanto isso, Iruka sensei havia convidado Temari para uma dança, que prontamente aceitou.

Temari: Nossa, eu não sabia que você dançava tão bem! Você sempre me pareceu tão compenetrado no trabalho, eu nem imaginava, mais está se revelando!

Iruka: Ah, o que é isso, não é nada, eu até que tava precisando de uma folga, a Tsunade é um pouco exigente, e no anime-mangá vocês só me vêem trabalhando ou preocupado com Naruto!

E os dois conversam tão intimamente e estavam tão à vontade um com o outro que Shikamaru ao ver a cena desandou o caldo e resoveu colocar seu jutsu das sombras em prática, fazendo a sombra do Iruka ficar presa aos movimentos dele fazendo-o se mexer como um verdadeiro idiota.

...................................................................................................................................

Lá fora, Hinata e Kiba...

Kiba: Hinata, você não acha que o Naruto é um gato?

Hinata: Ãh! O que você disse? (Fala a menina arregalando os olhos)

Kiba: Você sabe, ele é tão, tão, tão... Espetacular, com aqueles olhos, aquele corpo, aquela força, e ele é muito romântico.

Hinata: B-bem, e-eu não sabia que você tinha "sentimentos por ele", eu acho que você convidou a pessoa errada pra sair com você! (Fala timidamente)

Kiba, _**(Bom, vocês já devem ter percebido que não é o Kiba, e sim Naruto com um jutsu de transformação He He): **_(Pensando: Consegui fazer o Kiba parecer um baka na frente da Hinata, tô certo!) Hinata, eu queria saber o que você sente pelo Naruto...

Hinata: P-por q-quê, tá querendo saber se o caminho dele tá livre pra você? (Diz a menina desesperançosa da vida)

Naruto ou Kiba, _**ai, quem tá confusa agora é a autora: **_Bem, é que...

........................................................................................................

Lá dentro...

_**Vocês devem estar se perguntando cadê o Kakashi com a Hatara, bom, se fosse na vida real ainda estariam no salão se conhecendo melhor, mais como é na fics eles já estão muito longe......há há há há há... Seus hentais, só pensam maldade, que feio! É claro que é brincadeirinha, não vou deixar as fãs do mascarado mais cobiçado dos animes órfãs!**_

Tsunade: (Falando com Jiraya e apontando pro Kakashi) É, to vendo que perdi meu pé de valsa!

Jiraya: Tsu querida, não é por falta de opção, se quiser, dança comigo!

Tsunade: Achas que eu tô desesperada? Nem que fosse o último homem da terra, seu pervertido!

Jiraya: Você tá com medo de mim Tsu?

Tsunade: (Que ficou indignada) Eu, com medo de você? Acha que sou uma menininha inocente? Faça-me o favor!

Jiraya: Então...

Tsunade: Ai está bem, mas só uma música! (O que não adiantou muito, pois na metade dela, a mão boba dele deslizou das costas pra vocês sabem onde e pou soc pou!)

Kakashi: (Percebendo que Neji usava o byagukan foi até lá falar com ele) Neji, o que você tá fazendo? Porque tá usando o byakugan na direção da Tenten e do Kabuto?

Neji: Kakashi é melhor você não se meter, ou eu chego perto daquela garota que tá com você, e por sinal, muito animadinho, e falo da sua "fama" de carimbador profissa!

Kakashi: Nãooooooooooo fica quieto, eu não sei da onde elas tiraram essa idéia! Pode deixar, eu fico na minha!(Fala voltando pra sua parceira)

................................................................................................................

De repente, Shikamaru percebe que não ia dar mais pra ficar só tentando fazer o Iruka parecer um baka na frente da Temari, e então resolve ser mais drástico e manipulando a sombra dele o faz passar a mão na perna da Temari deixando ela roxa de raiva!

Temari: Seu pervertido! (Tasc na cara dele). O que você pensa que eu sou? E eu que me enganei te convidando achando que você era maduro, é pior que aqueles moleques! (E vai embora batendo o pé)

Iruka: Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu, não foi culpa minha! Temariiiiiiiii _**(Tadinho dele...)**_

Shikamaru então resolve ir atrás dela...

To be continued...

...................................................................................................................

_**Gente, eu ia terminar a fics nesse cap, mas ficou tão grande que não deu... Também acho que preciso esclarecer alguns sentimentos, o que passam nas mentes e algumas mensagens subliminares dos nossos personagens nesse cap, então lá vai...**_

_Naruto: Esse é o meu caminho ninja, assim como eu serei Hokage, a Hinata vai ser a primeira dama de Konoha, tô certo! E o Kiba vai ver quem é o melhor cachorro!_

_Hinata: N-Naruto-kun, você quer disputar com o Kiba quem vai ser o maior cachorro comigo? Snif, snif, snif_

_Sasuke: Eu sou um vingador... Eu me vingarei de você Itachi! O meu sonho é reestabelecer o meu clã e você está roubando a futura mãe dos meus Uchihinhas!_

_Sakura: (Com uma flor de cerejeira nas mãos, pensando em Sasuke) Bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer, bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer..._

_Itachi: Sasuke,me odeie, odeie todos, odeie o mundo, me veja aqui dando uns amassos na Sakura e se encha de raiva! _

_Kakashi: itcha itcha vol 5: O Namorado Perfeito: Cap 3: Uma estranha na festa!_

_Hatara: O que será que tem atrás da máscara do Kakashi? Por que essa fics não acaba logo?O meu rolo com Kakashi só vai dar pé mesmo é na próxima fics Caninos Brancos! Eu nem tô ganhando bem pra tá nessa aqui, na verdade só tô fazendo um favor pra a autora que é muito minha amiga e tava meio sem imaginação!_

_Kabuto: Até que enfim eu apareci com uma garota nessa história, já tava pegando mal essa minha obcessão em ficar com o Orochimaru!_

_Sai: Pegando mal? Já viu as minhas roupas?_

_Jiraya: 106..._

_Tsunade: O que você tá olhando Jiraya?...Ora seu... Pou soc pou soc pou!_

Então, até a próxima!


End file.
